


Not right

by kikibug13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: Post Altissia, and also why Ignis probably shouldn't watch The Princess Bride for a while.





	Not right

Iris was turning towards Ignis to ask something, so she caught the way he wasn't breathing. She frowned, confused. Then the words of the movie they had watched together so often got through. _...who cries out, 'Dear God! What is that thing,' will echo in your perfect ears..._

"Iggy, that's not you!" 

He smiled and shook his head, but the next day she noticed the little kid who skidded to a stop, stared, then shrieked and ran; how Ignis froze beside her, then pretended nothing had happened.

She left a note for Gladio, later. 

`Don't let Iggy watch this one.`

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, I do not in any way think scarring makes a person any the worse - the point is that there will probably be just enough people who are taken aback by his appearance to make his friends have to work extra hard to reassure Ignis that, no, he is not, in fact, frightening.


End file.
